


The Inter-House League of Muggle-born Witches (and One Wizard)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm not good at tags, beware this is not to be taken seriously, but Sammi knows that, it's a birthday present for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a birthday gift for my friend. Basically, part of our group of friends being at Hogwarts. It features the birthday person (as Ruby), me as Annie, her bestie as Cassie and a random dude from church/ the church choir as Clive. I pushed my birthday back a fewmonths so I was a bit closer to the rest of the crew in age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inter-House League of Muggle-born Witches (and One Wizard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Sammi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Sammi).



Annie Woodruff walked out of the Hogwarts library, jamming a parchment into her back pack (probably wrinkling it beyond repair). Hopefully, the new Herbology professor wouldn’t care. He seemed like a nice enough bloke, even if he had an absurd name. Heavens knew the rest of the professors were used to it. Heck, someone may have even warned him.  
She giggled as she imagined a professor saying, “The Woodruff girl could be the top of her year, if she bothered to be nice to her parchment.” Someone had thought to put that note in her report card. It was one of the many reasons the third year was not in Hogsmead. Her mother told her she there to learn, not hang out in villages.  
The image of brilliant-but-scatter-brained was one Annie started cultivating back in Primary school. Everyone knew she was odd and stayed well away from her. Now, it kept people from probing into her background. Being a Muggle-born Slytherin was dangerous.  
When she made it to doors of the Great Hall, she heard someone crying in a nearby (and unused) classroom. The door had been left open. The room seemed slightly chilled. A first year sat on top the teacher’s desk, sobbing. “You know, the kitchen is a whole lot warmer.”  
The first year looked up. She must have been one of the smaller new students. “There’s a kitchen?”  
“Yep, in the basement. If we’re nice to the house elves, they might give us some snacks.”  
“House elves?”  
“Yep. Ugly little creatures. Eyes as big as tennis balls." But most of them are kind. ”  
“Why do they live in the kitchen?”  
“They work there. I’m not sure where they sleep.” Annie paused for a second. “Are you a Muggle-born?”  
She nodded.  
Annie would say later that she didn’t know what came over her in that moment. It was partly true. “Me too.”  
“But you’re a Slytherin.”  
“Yeah. And you are?”  
“I’m Ruby. I mean, I’m a Hufflepuff. What’s your name?”  
“Woodruff.”  
“That’s a funny name for a girl.”  
“That’s because it’s my last name. My first name is Annie.” Annie held out her hand. Ruby stood up and they shook. “How about that snack?”  
“Will I need my wand to get to the kitchen?”  
“I don’t think so. Why?”  
“One of the Slytherins in my year took it.”  
Annie felt herself go both cold with rage. “Who?”  
“What?”  
“We have to get it back. Who took it?”  
“Montague.” Ruby looked bewildered. “I’m not sure what his first name is.”  
“Zacharias, if he’s the one in your year. His brother Tiberius is in mine. Have you told a teacher?”  
“No, I mean. It’s not a big deal… He’ll probably give it back in time for Charms on Monday.”  
“When did he take it?”  
“I ran into him on the way to breakfast.”  
“Did he use magic to get it?”  
“No. He nicked it from my bag.”  
“Come with me.” Annie turned back toward the door, her skirt flaring out with the movement. “I’m getting it back for you.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I’m not. He knows better.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Their mother was a Muggle-born, for one thing. Trust me, I know how to get it back. It’ll only a take a few minutes.”  
“Why do you want to help?”  
“Because stealing wands is a very big deal. They used to accuse Muggle-borns of doing it.” Annie smiled faintly. “And I don’t care much for Tiberius.” She scoffed. “I’d love to have a reason to hit his brother.”  
As they started for the dungeons, Ruby practically skidded to a stop. “Isn’t your common room down here?”  
“Don’t be nervous. I’m not letting you in. We’ll stop close enough to Professor Freeman’s office that she’ll overhear. Unless you’d rather go to the common room?”  
“Oh no. Professor Freeman’s office is fine.”  
“Cool.” They walked for a few minutes and at a location near the Potion’s classroom, Annie threw out her arm. “This is good. Back in a mo.”  
Convincing the younger Montague brother to follow her was surprisingly easy. All it took were a couple of the Sickles in her pocket. It would have taken an impressive speech to get Tiberius to do anything. When they got to Ruby, Annie crossed her arms and nodded at him. “This the right guy?”  
“Yeah. But…”  
“But?”  
“You really shouldn’t hit him.”  
“I was planning on asking him first.”  
“Woodruff, what’s going on and who is this?”  
“This is my friend, Ruby Harrison. You stole her wand. Would you mind giving it back?”  
“I—how could you accuse me of something like that?” To Ruby, his surprise looked real. If she hadn’t watched him do it, she would have believed him.  
Annie glared at him and snorted. “It’s not an accusation, Montague. It’s a statement of fact. You have two options. You return hers or I take yours.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“You’re right. Only because Ruby would probably say I can’t. It’s her wand.”  
“Did the Sorting Hat want you to be Gryffindor? That’s so noble of you.”  
“The Hat ask if you were a Squib?” she countered. “There’s nothing noble about caring about our house’s reputation. If you think you can get away with Muggle-born hate crime, you’ve got another thing coming.”  
“What are you going to do, you obnoxious Scot?”  
“I’m from Northern Ireland, you jerk.”  
“What’s going on out here?” Professor Freeman, a dark-skinned woman who usually wasn’t all that stern, appeared behind Ruby. The harsh expression seemed out of place on her round face. “Woodruff, shouldn’t you be in Hogsmead?”  
“No, ma’am. My parents didn’t sign my slip.”  
“And mind explaining why you’re hanging out with first years?”  
“I’m helping Ruby.”  
“Harrison? Aren’t you a Hufflepuff?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Well, I know suspicious when I see it. Which one of you is going to tell me the truth?”  
“Professor, it’s a personal matter.” Zacharias and Annie overlapped. “I really don’t—”  
Ruby’s response came out as a loud embarrassed burst. “He stole my wand and Annie just trying to get it back.”  
“Zacharias, Anya, is that true?” When they both opened their mouths, Professor Freeman clarified. “It’s a yes or no question.”  
“Yes, Professor.” They said, surprising themselves by speaking in perfect unison.  
“Fifteen points from Slytherin and five from Hufflepuff. Mr. Montague, return Harrison’s wand to me. I will be telling your Head of House to contact your guardians. Miss Harrison, I’ll give it to you at supper. Do you know how to get back to your common room from here?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Woodruff, you can lead her in the right direction, and then go to the library. Maybe finishing your potions essay a couple days before its due will avoid a repeat of the Monday Morning Pumpkin Juice Fiasco.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Alright. Off you trot. And Woodruff, stay away from Montagues, please. The last two years of you butting heads with one of them was enough.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Annie droned. “You ready to head back, Rubes?”  
The younger girl nodded. They headed back up the stairs and once they were clear of the dungeons, Ruby sighed. “Thanks for trying. I didn’t want anybody lose points.”  
“It’s not a problem. Any time I end up in the same room with a Montague, someone loses points. I’m practically a Capulate.”  
“Are those two wizard families?”  
“No, it’s an old Muggle-reference.” Annie shrugged. “My mam made me do some summer work. She likes literature. Shall we?”  
And so, they headed up the nearest staircase, either knowing they were at the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
